


expectation

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mika is just mika, nito is a beautiful nito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is so hard about conveying your feelings to the person you like the most?<br/>Apparently, <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	expectation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/gifts).



> I asked @hakurenshi to prompt me something since today is her birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED ♥♥♥  
> And she asked NazuMika fluff and... well, this is it.

He trembles, looking with concern at the image of himself reflected on the mirror.  
How is he supposed to show his face to Nazuna-nii like this?  
“Your hair is a mess, you should just cut it” Shuu told him just a few hours before, and now he feels like he should just give up, more than trying to tidy himself up a little - he couldn’t handle scissors anyway, and Shuu didn’t look like he was willing to give him a hand, too lost into his blabbering about how Mika was going to _soil Nito’s pureness_.  
“What should I do?” he asks to his reflection - as he could answer back. He even awaits for a moment, and when the Mika on the mirror doesn’t tell anything, the real one ruffles his hair just to repent a minute after.  
Why should he tell Nazu-nii about his feelings, anyway? Mika is pretty sure that this whole confession-thing will drag him down into the depths of Hell.  
“Ok, calm down,” he whispers, but his voice is too high, his heart beating way too fast to be healthy. “Nazuna-nii already loves you anyway?”  
But not in the way he would like him to.  
Ok, he can do this. What is so hard about conveying your feelings to the person you like the most?  
Apparently, _everything_.

He should have bought some flowers. Who in the world presents himself in front of his loved one without flowers nowadays? Shuu’s words ringing in his ears don’t help him - and this is bad, because if even his Mentor has tried to root for him his own, personal way, it means that Mika really looks _desperate_.  
“If you want to tell him, just _tell him_.” Easier said that done, Mentor, thank you very much. But he has no flowers in his hands, he has just himself and his poor feelings. Is it enough, for Nazuna-nii? What should he do, if he doesn’t accept them?   
“Kagehira?”  
“Whaa!”  
He jumps on his feet, and for a moment - just for a moment - Mika thinks that his hour has come.   
“Kagehira, what are you doing here?”  
“‘m just- yanno-” and here it goes, the beginning of his own tragedy. He tries to catch his breath, he even tries to act like a normal person - “You’ll scare Nito if you talk like that, don’t make things harder.”  
He takes a breath - two, three, a thousand before he can control his tongue, his speech. Nazuna looks at him curiosly, and that’s enough for Mika to make his cheeks burn.   
Like, literally.   
“N-Nazuna-nii. I… I-”  
I what. Seriously. _What_ , Kagehira. He holds his breath - maybe if he passes out, Nazuna-nii will try to revive him through the kiss of life (and what a strange name, for an just exchange of carbon dioxine, isn’t it dangerous?). Maybe his Mentor is right, maybe he’s stupid.   
“Kagehira, you don’t look so well, want me to bring you to-”  
“No!” and he’s startled by his own reaction - but Nazuna-nii is too, so it’s fine, he guesses. “No. ‘m fine. I- wanted to talk to ya and... uuugh…”  
He doesn’t like the expression on Nazuna’s face, he makes him feel weird, his stomach twisted with a pleasure he can’t explain - and doesn’t want to. He hugs his tummy and tries not to give up to anxiety.  
He can do it. Even his Mentor gave him faith. He fills his lungs with air, so much that they hurt.  
One, two, three.  
“I like you, Nazuna-nii!”  
And he doesn’t know if he started to burn, but he’d be glad to die there, now. In this very moment. “I don’t have any flowers and I’m not good but please accept my-”  
And Nazuna laughs. And no, he’s not mocking him, no. That, that’s the sound of the voice of angels, it’s the Nito he has always loved, the one who’s able to smile at anything, for anything.  
He’s so beautiful that Mika feels like he’s falling in love again. And again.  
“Aaah, Mikachin,” and the sound of his voice calling him by that name, as he did when they still were a unit, when Nazuna still was an essential part of Valkyrie, makes Mika feel free of all the anxiety that was eating him not long ago, he makes him feel like he was born again.  
He smiles back, Nito’s tiny hands holding his - and they’re so hot, so warm, that he can clearly feel his heart melting.  
He’s melting, too. Not just his heart.  
“I accept you, Mikachin. I did long ago.”   
And he could just cry, and he probably does, he doesn’t know because he’s overwhelmed, now, by Nazuna’s strong embrace - how can someone so tiny hold so much strenght? He should be scared that Nazuna-nii could explode, for all the wonderful things he holds in his heart, but at the moment Mika is trying not to die listening to that cheerful voice, he’s trying to discipline his heart, and command him not to turn into a supernova.  
“I like you Mikachin. I like you.”


End file.
